


i see you in the blush of dawn

by Anonymous



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it so selfish to want to see another dawn?"</p><p>"The dawn is the same wherever you go." Hak frowns.</p><p>"You're foolish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see you in the blush of dawn

The palace is quiet in the early hours of the morning, when the sun has barely risen above the everlasting horizon and the breeze of the night still rolls across the mountains. Hak has always loved this time of day, but is not sure entirely why; perhaps it's that the world is silent save for the trees whistling as the wind rushes through them and the birds humming quietly to themselves. Perhaps it's that Hak loves this time of day for he doesn't have any responsibility, and while responsibility is something he's proud to have, it can at times be awfully tiring.

Hak walks along the palace's corridors, his footsteps echoing throughout the vast space. Flames flicker against the wall where lit torches hang, and Hak wonders what their use is; no one but him walks these halls at such a time, and he's sure he could do it in the dark; he's sure he could walk them blind.

He gives a silent nod to the guards who stand besides the staircase leading to the princess' quarters. He walks up them, and as he nears the top of the stairs he finds that the princess' door is ajar. His heart skips a beat and he rushes the final few steps, hurrying over and bursting in. The room is orderly, just as it always is, and Yona's bed is unmade, as though she simply upped and left, and Hak wonders if that's simply just the case.

Across the room, however, he hears a breeze and looks over to see the doors leading to the balcony standing ajar. Hak sighs in relief, shaking his head in exasperation. He pads on over, the warmth of the dawn rushing over him as he does so. Finally, he smiles inwardly to himself, the first rays of sunlight show themselves.

"Princess?" Hak calls out as he steps into the balcony. She turns her head from where she sits besides the railing, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders.

"Hak." She nods, "whatever are you doing at such a time?"

"Is that not a question that I should be asking you, princess?" He sits besides her, looking over the kingdom.

"Well, then." She huffs out a little laugh. Hak can tell that she's only just woken up; her face is still slightly puffy, the corners of her eyes crusted with sleep. And still... She looks as though she belongs among the gods and goddesses. Hak has to look away, look out to dawn. "I was wondering. Is there a world beyond this kingdom?"

"Of course there is." Hak blinks blankly at her, thinking it a stupid question.

"Well, a world that I don't know is not a world to me at all."

"You can't have everything, princess."

"I suppose not." She smiles longingly. "But it can't stop me from wanting it, can it?"

Hak smiles back. "No, it can't."

"And besides. Is it really so selfish to want to see something other than the same old temples atop the hills every morning, so selfish to want to feel the earth of another land beneath your feet and breathe it's air? To watch the waters of a different river course towards a different unknown?" Yona leans on the stone railing, her chin on her arms. "Is it so selfish to want to see another dawn?"

"The dawn is the same wherever you go." Hak frowns.

"You're foolish." Yona sighs, walking back indoors. "Now please, hurry up and get out of my room."

Hak laughs, but still doesn't move from his position. He looks out among the kingdom, looks out among the dawn and thinks he starts to see what Yona means. He looks out among the blush of reds and streaks of food and thinks he starts to see some of Yona in the dawn, and something inside of him stirs; he's travelled far more than Yona ever has, felt the earth of another land beneath his feet and breathed it's air. He's watch the waters of a different river course towards a different unknown, and he's seen a multitude of dawns, and perhaps they were all different, perhaps... but in every dawn he sees a bit of Yona, and he'd know Yona in one dawn or the next, know her in the light of morning or the dark of night.

And Hak starts to see just why he loves the dawn so much.

 


End file.
